You Little Cheat!
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Jareth tricks Sarah into marrying him but it only counts in the Underground. Sarah decided to stay in the Aboveground and Jareth must stay with her in secretcy of her parents. I don't own anything hiatus
1. Here Comes the Bride

Sarah flicked off the light of her lamp on her nightstand after a long day of school. She sighed when she thought about the Biology test she had to take the next morning. Biology was never her strongest subject and she knew she was going to fail. She tried to think about all the hidden Latin terms in the Science words when her mind began to wonder. She thought of Hoggle and laughed at his never ending grumpiness. She thought of Sir Didymus and his bravery, she thought of Ludo and his warm heart of kindess, she thought of the crazy Fireys, the Bog of Eternal Stench, the Helping Hands, the talking door knockers the cleaners, but mostly Him.

Sarah's heart beat faster at the thought of him. She thought how he was so cruel. She didn't think of him as generous at all. He claimed to be in love her but she soon realized that was just a story. He showed no love for her at all. The only time he showed a mild interest in her is when she was at the crystal ballroom, and even then he didn't love her, he was just trying to distract her away from saving Toby. She hated that since she was getting closer to solving the Labyrinth he had to throw everything he could at her so she couldn't solve it. He sent the Cleaners after her and Hoggle, made Hoggle give her a peach so she would forget all about Toby, made the Goblins try to battle her and her friends so she couldn't reach the castle, tried to keep Toby away from her in the Escher Room, and worst of all tried to tempt her by offering her dreams to her. But she wouldn't take them, she loved Toby too much. Sarah smiled in triumph at the thought.

Still she couldn't stop the nagging thought that she knew she was so attracted to him. He was beautiful. Every girl's dream. She couldn't believe that he looked so much like a rock star, so hansome, so _dangerous. _Yes he was dangerous. There was nothing safe about him. Just being around him stirred emotions in Sarah that she didn't want to have towards him. But how could she not? Everything about him was perfect. His face, his mismatched eyes, his outfits, his _voice._Sarah swooned. Out of everything she absolutely loved his voice. It was so beautiful when he sang. Even though he was completely lying when he sang to her in the Crystal Ballroom about he would do everything for her and always be there for her no matter what, she still felt slightly faint at the thought of his sultry velvety voice.

Sarah felt her eyes begin to droop. When she fell asleep she still thought about the Goblin King.

* * *

_Sarah looked around feeling slightly uneasy. She saw that she was in a foreign land that she didn't recognize but felt familiar. She stood in a green grass meadow that seemed to go on for miles. The air smelled floral with a hint of peaches. The Sun was shining bright with a beautiful light purple and blue sky._

_When she turned around she saw a beautiful pond, with lily pads and a gentle streams down rocks making a beautiful trickling noise. She looked at her reflection and gasped. She wore a white flowing dress of gossamer material on the sleeves that belled out and ant the end pointed with satin lining. The dress flowed down her body like a river and flowed out behind her. It was off the shoulders and showed the little cleavage the Sarah had. Her dark hair was in perfect waves down her back with a flower circle crown of little tiny white flowers. She looked absolutely beautiful._

_She felt two arms wrap around her waist but saw no other reflection in the water. She gasped when she felt a mouth at her ear. She quickly turned around and saw the Goblin King dressed nothing but a skirt of large leaves. Sarah blushed for looking down at him like that. She looked at his face and saw he had on a green leaves placed in his hair. She looked at his pale masculine chest and saw his oddly shaped crescent medallion._

_"What am I doing here? Why didn't I see your reflection? Are you part vampire?" she asked knowing vampires didn't have reflections._

_Jareth chuckled. "So many questions Sarah. Well I'll start with no I am not a vampire. You can't see my reflection because that is a special pond so that beautiful mortals girls like yourself can't see the other Fae like me snatched the unsuspecting mortals away."_

_Sarah gulped. "You're not going to take me away are you?"_

_Jareth chuckled again, "Why Sarah, of course I am, that's what you're here for."_

_"What?" she asked shocked._

_Jareth smirked. "This is your wedding."_

_"To who?"_

_He drew her closer to him by putting his arms around her lower back and so that they were hip to hip. "To me of course precious."_

_Sarah pushed against him. "No this isn't real, this is just a dream." she said shaking her head._

_"Well of course it's a dream." he crooked his finger and slid it across her collarbones causing her to shiver._

_"Why am I dreaming about this?"_

_"Because the Labyrinth needs you Sarah. You know in your heart that the Labyrinth needs you, your friends need you... I need you." he put one hand on her arm._

_"No Jareth. I can't."_

_"Well since this is a dream, then maybe we should go along with the wedding. All our guests are waiting." Sarah turned once again and the pond was gone. Replacing it was thousands of guests waiting for them. "Come on Sarah, it would be rude to make these guests think they came here for nothing."_

_Sarah nodded her head. She didn't want to be rude, she thought what Jareth said was completely reasonable. "Come Sarah, our guests are waiting."_

_Sarah linked her arm in his and walked down the aisle that was covered in white rose petals. She maid it down to the wedding arch that had green vines curled all around it. When they got to the alter Jareth bowed. Sarah did the same. "Father." Jareth said._

_"Rise my son." said the High King._

_Sarah straitened up when Jareth did and looked at the High King. He looked just like Sarah would have pictured Oberon to look like._

_"Yes child." he said to Sarah. "I am King Oberon."_

_Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Y-your King Jareth's father?"_

_"Yes child." he turned to look at Jareth. "So this is the beautiful mortal that has bewitched your heart my son?"_

_"Yes father. This is the Sarah Williams. The mortal that bested my Labyrinth."_

_"I can see why you're drawn to her, she is lovely." he looked at Sarah and she blushed. He looked back at Jareth. "But she is just as I said, a child. Are you sure about this?"_

_"I've never been so sure about anything in my life. She is not a child, she is a girl coming of age, and very soon she will be a woman."_

_"Has her body confirmed she is a woman?" Oberon asked._

_Jareth looked at Sarah and his eyes raked over her body. "Indeed."_

_Oberon rolled his eyes and smacked Jareth upside the head but only to playfully scold him. The Fae guests and other Folklore Sarah saw tried to stifle their laughs. "You know very well that is not what I meant." Oberon said._

_Jareth rubbed the spot his father slapped but slightly laughed. "Yes father. Her body has confirmed that she is now a women. It decided when she had just turned thirteen."_

_Sarah stared at Jareth confused but it slowly made since to her. She blushed at the thought. She remembered the day she became a woman. Her father and stepmother were so proud that her stepmother made her a cake and her father bought her a balloon that said 'Way To Go!' She would have been more angry at Jareth for spying at her if she didn't know this was just a dream._

_"Very well then." he turned towards Sarah. "Let's begin. Sarah when I look at you please repeat after me as best as you can because this must be done in Fae language." Sarah nodded._

_Sarah listened as Oberon spoke in Fae language. Then he turned to Jareth and Jareth repeated everything he said. When it was her turn she did her best and thought she did a pretty good job. When they were done talking Oberon flicked his wrist and in his hand there was a golden goblet filled with Fae wine flavored with peaches. Oberon handed it to Jareth and he took a gulp. After he was done he handed it to Sarah, she looked at him confused._

_"It's wine to confirm our marriage. Fae law." Sarah nodded in understanding. She gulped as much as he did. When she was done and handed it to Oberon she couldn't help but notice the mischievous triumphant grin on Jareth's face._

_Oberon spoke in more Fae language before turning to Sarah. "Sarah I would like you to bring up your hands and face your palms towards King Jareth." she did just so and saw that Jareth's hands were already like that. She touched her palms to his._

_Oberon said something in Fae and Sarah noticed their hands light up in an eerie glow. Sarah's mouth opened in amazement. While their hands were together Oberon continued to talk in a ominous tone as if he was casting a spell. When he was finished shouted the last sentence and waved his hands towards them causing the glow from the hands to spread out towards the entire looked at their hands and saw the glow causing two beautiful diamonds rings on their left fingers. When the glow faded Jareth waited for Oberon to speak before he curled his fingers between hers to bring her closer for a sweet kiss. Sarah was so lost in the kiss and the scent of him that she didn't notice the triumphant glint in his eyes._


	2. Bonded

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Sarah groaned and rolled on her stomach, throwing her hand down on her alarm clock button. She was glad that dream was over, she had no idea why she had it, it made no sense!

Sarah rubbed her eyes and her temples, trying to wake up for school. She decided that she would rest a little bit more before getting ready for school, for a about five minutes tops. She rolled off her stomach, groaning at the same time and rolled all the way to her right side, running into her wall. Sarah's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't remember her bed being so small, the wall was closer to her then she expected.

She was starting to relax again, deciding to drop her confusion, when she felt a cool breath on her face. She snapped her eyes open, and lo and behold, the Goblin King was right beside her. Sarah started to scream from the surprise when Jareth closed on of his hands on her mouth, muffling the sound.

He looked strait into her eyes and used his other end to put his index finger against his lips to signal her to be quiet. Sarah wretched her head away from his hand and looked at him with furious eyes. "What are you _doing _here Goblin King?" she whisper yelled.

Jareth smirked and chuckled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I am lying down with my wife." he brought up his hand to carress her cheek. Sarah quickly slapped it away and glared at him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't marry you!"

"Of course you did precious, you married me last night, in your dream." he smirked at her again, cocking an eyebrow. "You know Sarah, we still have not gotten to do are our wedding night."

Sarah was stunned at what he said. How could he expect this of her? She was only 15! She went to slap him in the face but he quickly caught it. He brought down her captured hand and started to trail it down from his neck, down his torso and toward his heat, looking strait into her eyes with an intense gaze the whole time.

Sarah stiffened her arm, using all her muscle so she could wrench her arm back. But he was to strong. With his other hand he was prying her fingers apart to make her hand open up. "Stop it!" Sarah cried.

"You know that's really cruel." he teased. " To leave a man so very aroused without his wife taking care of it."

"Stop saying that! I am not your wife. That was only a dream! It wasn't real!"

Jareth shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes Sarah, I told you it was a dream, but I never said it wasn't real."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's not real, dreams are not real!"

"I beg to differ my dear, dreams come true all the time."

Sarah was speechless. She looked at Jareth's left hand and noticed the same wedding ring that was in her dream. Jareth noticed her eyeing it and willingly let go of her left hand so she could see if her wedding ring was there. Sarah didn't think Jareth would let go of her hand so easily so she used all of her strength to wrench her hand away, causing her to hit herself in the face.

Jareth stifled a laugh and watched as Sarah examined her wedding ring horror. She tried to wretch it off but it wouldn't budge. She tried everything. She tried tugging it as hard as she could, twisting it, and sticking her finger mouth to wet it. Jareth's breath sped up a little at the sight of her finger in her mouth. It looked so erotic that he wanted to that to his eleventh finger that was not on his hand.

Sarah groaned in frustration. Why wasn't it coming off? It wasn't tight or anything, it fit perfect. It shouldn't have been this hard. Finally Jareth spoke up. "It won't come off Sarah."

Sarah stopped tugging on the ring. "What? Why not?" she asked furious.

"Because they are on us magically. They will never come off because we are bonded."

"BONDED? I didn't asked to be BONDED!" she wanted so bad to rip his beautiful mismatched eyes out of their sockets.

"Sarah do be quiet, you don't want your parents to come up here and see why you are shouting at me do you?"

Sarah glared at him but she knew he was right. Jareth continued to speak. "We are of course bonded Sarah. You remember us putting our hands together? That was declaring ourselves together forever. Declaring that you are my Queen- the Queen of the Goblins, and you will indeed rule by my side." Jareth gave her a beautiful smile that Sarah was finding hard to ignore.

Sarah burried her face in her hands. She groaned, "Ths can't be happening."

"I assure you precious, it is." he said sitting up. He crawled over her and stood right next to where Sarah was on the bed. Sarah looked at him to see what he was doing and immediately blushed. The turning of her head caused her to be the same level as his groin. Sarah couldn't help but notice that he sleeping atire bottoms were as tight as his daily breeches.

"Come now my dear, let us go back to my castle. I want you to get use to the idea right away with living with me and what not." he put out his hand so she could grab it.

Sarah ignored the hand and crossed her arms. "I'm not going with you anywhere Goblin King, and you can't make me."

"My dear, of course I can." he gave her a devilish grin. He swiftly flicked her wrist, still having his grin on his face. His face quickly fell when nothing happened. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried again. Nothing. His eyes became haughty to furious in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly Jareth's fist clenched and he thrusted them out to his sides in mid-air and shouted, "HALT!" Sarah was confused. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed that the second hand had stopped. He had stopped time, Sarah realized. "FATHER!" Jareth shouted.

Almost instantly Sarah and Jareth were transported to a extravigant throne room. Sarah was out of her bed but still in her pajamas, standing right next to Jareth. She looked at him and saw the pure wrath in his eyes.

She looked towards the throne and saw the High King right in front of her casually sitting on his throne right next to the High Queen. Next to each of the standing up were scary looking body guards.

"Jareth my boy," the High King said with a smirk just like Jareth's. "What can I do you for my son? Do you want a divorce already?"

"Hardly." Jareth growled.

"Well then what's the problem?"

"Why can't I take her to the Underground? She is my wife now. I should be able to."

The High King chuckled. "That may be true but... you forgot one thing my son."

"What that?"

"You have no power over her." he said simply. He shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything?

"Well." the High King folded his hands on his lap. " Since you have no power over and it is her decision apparently that she wants to stay Aboveground, your magic can't take her to the Underground."

Sarah looked at him and gave him a triumphant smile. Jareth glared at her. "Is there any way I can take her there?" he asked through his teeth.

The High King shook his head. "Not unless she goes there willingly."

Sarah eyes brightened. "Yes!" she cheered.

"However." The High King looked at the girl. " The Goblin King can take you there when you are 21 since you are no longer a child, and the Kingdom can only be left alone for so long, he will need to return, and being his Queen, you must go with him."

Sarah jaw dropped. "Then I want a divorce."

"I don't." Jareth said.

" Child. You can't get a divorce. The only way for Fae to get a divorce is if both husband and wife want a divorce."

Sarah gasped. "But that not-"

"FAIR!" Jareth said yelling at her. "Yes Sarah's it's not fair. But guess what?" Jareth smirked crossing his arms. "That's the way it is."

Sarah was silent and in rage. Jareth was silent in triumph but still pissed that he could not take her to the Underground as of yet.

"Well now that that's settled." Jareth said. "We will be leaving. Thank you High King and Father for your time." The High King nodded.

Jareth flicked his wrist again. They were suddenly back in Sarah's room with the second hand ticking away.

**Review Please!**


	3. Getting Ready

Sarah turned slowly to face the Goblin King. Jareth could see in her face that she was spitting angry and there was no way to change it. "Goblin King," she said point towards the door."Get out of my room!"

Jareth gave her a haughty expression and put his hands on his hips."Now is that any way to talk to your husband Sarah?"

Sarah stomped her foot like a little child."Stop saying that! What will my parents say?"

"They won't find our my sweet. I will just fly out of here and we can be on our way once you are ready."

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah said. She went to her closet to find a shirt to wear."You are going to stay here while I go to school."

Jareth frowned."Why Sarah? I want to come with you."

"No." she snapped. She pulled out a normal white t-shirt and a purple sweat shirt that when she put it on it would hand off one of shoulders.

Jareth rolled his eyes and plopped down on her bed."Fine. But I'm going to be extremely bored."

"Oh isn't that too bad." she said sarcastically. She pulled out tight light washed jeans."Look my parents are going to work, so once they leave, if you get too hungry you can watch TV or eat something, just make sure when you're done that it doesn't look like someone has been in the house all day."

She turned around and looked at him."Could you at least turn around so I can change?" she snapped at him.

Jareth gave her a cocky smile and laid back on her bed with his hands behind his head. He still was looking at her, enjoying the angry look on her face. "You're unbelievable!" Sarah said while her face slowly turned red with frustration.

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow."I know."

Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed. She turned around and grumbled about something he couldn't hear. He watched her go into her small closest to change. Jareth rolled his eyes but then he got an idea that he knew would make Sarah mortified and absolutely ferociously angry. He quietly got up and stocked to her closet. He quickly grabbed the two handles and thrusted the closet doors opened. Before Sarah screamed he had the pleasure of seeing her bare braless back.

"Get out of here you son of a-" Jareth closed the closet doors before she could finish her sentence.

Jareth snickered."You know Sarah, I'm going to see all of you someday. Just let me see now and you won't be so shy in the future. Although I must say it is sort of endearing."

"No way Goblin King. You are so perverted. Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he snickered.

"UGH! You are so annoying." She suddenly threw her closet doors open fully dressed. She passed the Goblin King angrily bumping his shoulder. She went to her bereu drawer and pulled out some white socks. She quickly sat at the end of the foot of her bed and pulled them on.

She got up and stocked to the door. When she opened it she quickly turned around to face the Goblin King."Stay." she said firmly.

Jareth smiled."Whatever you wish my dear."

Sarah rolled her eyes."I just don't want my Stepmother or my Father to see you."

"What ever you say my love."

Sarah rolled her eyes again and walked out of the door. Jareth heard her mumble "Don't call me that."

Sarah went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her silky long hair. She was trying to decide how to wear it. Should she wear it up? Down? A side pony tail? Big and teased? No. She wasn't brave enough to try new hair styles. She was afraid people would just make fun of for trying to be cool. She sighed and put down the brush.

She walked back to her bedroom quickly. When she opened her door she gasped. Her room was as big as her living room and her bedroom combined. It was redecortated completely. Everything was red and gold and the furniture was dark bed was now a king size and her vanity was now a dark shade of mahogany with a massive jewelry box on top. The room also had a sitting area with a couch that was dark red with mahogany bordering and had a dark red love seat, and a fire burning. Sarah was completely in shock. She wasn't even sure how this room could fit up here. But then she realized it must have been magic.

She looked at the sitting area and saw Jareth smirking at her on the couch. "Wh-what did you do?" she asked him.

Jareth chuckled."Isn't it obvious?"

"You have to get rid of all of this! What will my parents say when they see this?"

Jareth rolled his eyes."Sarah I'm not stupid. I put a spell on your room so all they see is your room you had before."

"Does it work once they come in the room?"

Jareth smiled."Of course."

"Why did you do this?" she spanned out her arms through out the whole room.

"Sarah you wound me." he said placing his hand on his heart and pretending to be hurt. "Do you really think I would allow my Queen to live with the living arrangement that were for mortals?"

"It doesn't matter. Put it back."

Jareth shook his head."I want to keep it the same. I'm staying his this room longer then you will be, I want it to suit my needs."

Sarah glared at him."Fine. Do whatever." she walked over to her knew closet and gasped again. Her closet was a huge walk in closet the size of her bedroom she had before! Most of it was full of dresses and shoes she knew she would never wear up here. In a small corner of the closet were her clothes that were in her closet before. She walked over to that part of the room where her normal clothes were and tried to find some shoes to wear. She decided to wear the same brown shoes she wore the day to the Labyrinth since they were the closest.

After she slipped them on the left the massive closet and looked for her school books that were place neatly on the bed. She picked them up and started to head towards the door."By Goblin King." she called.

"Wait." he said halting her foot walked up to her."Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Sarah cocked an eyebrow."Nope." she tried to make a run for it and open the door but Jareth quickly closed it, spinning her around to face him. He lightly pushed her up against the door and pinned her with his body. He brought his face so closed to her face that they were just inches apart. She could smell his intoxicating breath flow through her nostrils and her mouth. She licked her lips at the taste.

"I won't let you leave with out one." he said with a husky voice. Sarah didn't respond because she couldn't think strait. All she could think of was his smell. When she didn't say anything Jareth slowly touched his lips to hers, letting his breath seep into her mouth. Sarah eyes rolled at the back of her head from the taste and from the feather light but still somehow passionate kiss.

Too soon Jareth ended the kiss and smiled at the glaze in Sarah's eyes and at the redness."Goodbye Sarah. Have a nice day." he said quietly. He backed up off her so she could leave but she didn't move. Jareth smiled and gently lead her out the door.

Once she heard the door click she shook her head. Did she just do that? Did she just _let _him do that? Sarah groaned. She did. She knew she did. She willingly kissed the Goblin King. She mentally slapped herself in the head and headed downstairs.

"Bye!" she shouted at her Father and Stepmother. She opened the door to head out.

"Sarah don't you want some break-" Sarah closed the door and started walking to school before she could answer. Her head was still unclear. The whole walk to school she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

**Review Please. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good to you. I am just very tired lol! And I want to write as much as I can before my break is over and this is the last day I can write when it is very late. So now after tomorrow's update on one or two of my stories, those are the last updates until the weekend I am at my moms. Sorry, I wish I could do it more often but I can't. **


	4. Annoyance

Sarah thumped her fingers lightly on her desk staring out the window. Her head was resting on her hand and she was battling with her eyelids to stay open so she wouldn't fall asleep. Ugh! Biology. She had her test today and she knew she was going to fail. She watched the teacher pass out the test papers. Her heart thumped louder every time he got closer to her. When the teacher put her test on her desk, Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. She wrote her name down on the paper, the date, and period. Then she read her first question. She read: _What does the latin term Biology mean? _She hardly needed to think about this one, it was easy. Bio meaning life. So that means Biology is the study of life.

Sarah kept going along with her question, each question getting a little harder each time. She bit her lip in concentration. _What level of consumer is an owl again? _She couldn't for the life of her remember. Sarah sighed and slapped her pencil down on the table causing Lenny McGavin to glance at her. He put his eyes to his test again realizing it was nothing. Sarah rubbed her eyes with her hands. Ugh! She couldn't do this! She continued to rub her eyes until she heard a squawk. Sarah lift her head out of her fingers in surprise and looked out the window.

She widened her eyes in surprise. Right outside the window sitting on a tree branch was a white barn owl with two different colored eyes. She looked at it in anger. _That bastard! I can't belief he left my house! _She thought to herself. She kept looking at the owl and could have sworn she saw the owl wink at her. This annoyed Sarah beyond belief. She balled up her hand into a fist and banged on the window. "Shoo! Go away!" she whisper yelled.

"Ms. Williams." Sarah winced as she turned towards the authoritative voice that said her last name. "Please, it was just a owl, if it is distracting you then you could move to another seat."

"No." she murmured embarresed. "I'm fine."

"Good."

Sarah took a deep breath and tried to do her test again. Just when she was about to write a guess for the question, she heard the classroom door open. She looked up towards the door and her jaw dropped. She saw the platinum blond man-or should she say boy- walk in and give a teacher two notes. The teacher nodded and said. "Lenny, would you mind moving to another desk so our new student may sit by Sarah?"

"What?" Lenny asked. "Why do _I _have to move. Why can't he sit somewhere else?" Sarah noticed the kid glare at Lenny.

"That is none of your business," the teacher said sternly. "What I say goes. Now move to an empty desk."

Lenny grumbled about something but gathered his stuff and moved to an empty desk. Sarah watched the new kid approach. She knew it was Jareth. With his platinum almost white blonde hair, his mismatched eyes, his arrogant smirk, everything about him just screamed Goblin King. The only thing that was different is that he looked like a delicious male teenager rather then a sexy rock star King.

When he sat down Sarah hissed, "Jareth what are you doing here?"

"Ms. Williams." she flared out her nostrils when she heard her last name again. She looked towards her teacher. "I know he may be yours but this is still a test so I do want you to refrain from talking. If you do it again I will rip up your test and you will get a zero. Is that understood?" Sarah looked down and nodded her head. "Good." at that he turned around to sit down at his desk. Sarah looked around the classroom embarrassed and confused. How could her teacher possibly know that they were married? She noticed the jealous glares from the girls pointed at her, and the jealous glares from the boys pointed at Jareth. Sarah rolled her eyes. Boys were so stupid. They hated that all the girls were not all over them and that they were all over Jareth. Great. Hight school drama, and not in a good way where you are acting. Sarah rolled her eyes and mentally groaned.

Sarah looked over at Jareth and brought up his index finger and layed it against his perced slightly open lips. He let out a sexy "Shh" and then winked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and started her test again to stop her fluttering heart. Sarah was so confused and mad. She knew he was up to something. She would find out after class. Sarah looked down at her test and gasped. All her questions were answered on her test. She looked towards him and he just smirked. She seethed and tried to erase them but it wouldn't erase. She looked at him again and he kissed the air towards her before giving her a mischievous grin.

-----------------

When the bell rang Sarah quickly fallowed Jareth out of their Biology class. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into an empty classroom. "What are you doing here?"

"What ever do you mean?" the boy asked pretending to be innocent but failing.

"Don't toy with me Jareth. What are you doing here?"

Jareth chuckled. "Well to tell you the truth, I was bored at your house and I couldn't stand you being around so many hormonal boys all day long."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk. You're the one that wanted me to..." Sarah nervously cleared her throat. Her voice got quieter." Touch you, earlier this morning."

Jareth smirked. "Are you afraid to call what I wanted you to do to me by its name?"

Sarah's cheeks flushed. "Oh that's not the point Jareth!" she said changing the subject. " How did our teacher know that we are supposedly married?"

"Well he didn't actually." he said leaning against a wall. There was a slight pause while she waited for Jareth to go on. She took this time to survey what he was wearing. He was, of course, wearing tight dark skinny jeans, black converse, and a plain t-shirt with a leather jacket. He looked more 50s than the current time they were living in, but it didn't matter, she knew no matter what he wore he would know he would look as sexy as hell.

Jareth saw her eyeing him. "See something you like my love? You know you can have all of it, all you have to do is ask." he gave her a sly grin.

Sarah flushed but looked at him with angry eyes. "No Goblin King! Answer the damn question."

"What question?"

"About us being married."

"What about it." he grinned. Sarah could see that he enjoyed annoying her.

Sarah was getting beyond frustrated. "Jareth what do you mean that our teacher doesn't exactly know that we are married?"

"Oh Sarah. Now that you cleared things up." Sarah clenched her teeth. Jareth continued. "I gave him a paper saying that we are engaged, I got the principal to agree with letting me to have every class with you, and let me interact with you with school things such as projects, and assignments."

Sarah gaped. "Do my parents know about this?"

Jareth shook their heads. "They won't find out." Sarah collapsed into a nearby seat with a bewildered expression.

"Do..." Sarah paused and closed her eyes. She tried again. "Do any...students know about this?"

Jareth smiled. "Oh I've watched student's interact up here at high school all the time Sarah. They are bound to spread rumors soon." Sarah groaned. "Sarah I do think that we should go to our next class." he stood up strait and bent his arm towards her. She didn't take it and just grabbed her things, headed towards another class of hell.

* * *

**Review Please**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just want to say that I know I tend to make a lot of evil Jareth stories but this one is not. This story is more romantic and sexy Jareth like lots of you like, and so is my other story The World Fell Down. But in that story he still my be at times harsh and 'unfair' but not evil. If you want evil Jareth stories then most defiantly read Please Don't Leave Me. That one has a very evil Jareth story. And so are The Point of No Return and The Final Threshold. And also Derek's 13 Hours. The reason I write so many evil Jareth ones is because in my opinion, if they did make a sequel back then, I don't think he would be very romantic or nice. I think he would still be seductive and sort of pissed. I know I may go a little over board with it, but all the stories I am writing about could be a possibility for a sequel in my opinion, but maybe not rated M. And so I thought since so many people love a romantic sexy Jareth, I write a couple of them too. So I hope you like my stories including my Twilight ones. And please... I know that you all love My Dirty Little Secret but please read Shallow. I think you may like it if you give it a chance. I would like to get more reviews for that story before I start writing a lot for My Dirty Little Secret. So when I do post a chapter of My dirt little secret, I will put a authors note saying I don't want to update that story until I get more reveiws on Shallow. So Happy Reading. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Embarrassment

Sarah watched the clock in her English classroom with anticipation. There was one minute to go so she could leave the hell hole that is called school. And if hell couldn't get worse enough, Jareth was there.

In her Drama class he was rude and judgemental. He would laugh at the peers performances and insist that Sarah play every impromptu that was offered. He would constantly brag for Sarah saying that she is the best actress in the classroom and all of the other students didn't stand a chance against her. When they had to sing a number in front of the class, Jareth of course volunteered both of them and chose to sing "Obsession" by Animotion. The whole time Sarah was blushing scarlet, especially when they sang the chorus.

In History Jareth kept correcting the teacher whenever he would get the history wrong. Even though he had the answer right in the text books, Jareth lived through it and experienced it, even though he lived in the Aboveground.

In the math class he would always ask Sarah for help because apprently they didn't use a whole lot of math in the Underground. Sarah wasn't surprised considering their clock said thirteen hours instead of twelve. She would have to explain it to him very carefully, only to realize he hardly knew how to multiply and divide. He only knew simple arithmetic such as adding and subtracting. Sarah should have knew that because he subtracting time from her to solve the Labyrinth and adding just was common sense. Sarah was sure Jareth was going to fail this class. That made her snicker.

When it came to be lunch time, it was pure torture. He would grimace at all the food he was not familiar with and say condescending things to her friends. She knew he was painfully aware at all the stares he got from the female population in the cafeteria. Sarah knew they hated her for being so lucky to be sitting with such a rockstar. And to make matters worse, to make the girls even more jealous and to make them want him more, he would constantly kiss and bite her neck and Sarah tried to keep up the cherade and not grimace or cringe away. He would glare at every boy that would try to talk to her and whenever he spoke to them he would make snappy rude comment. Like 'don't you ever wash your hair?' or 'what is that smell, I started smelling it when you came by,' and the worse was 'what do you want you pathetic little weasel?" Sarah would apologize for Jareth and then glare at him. She would have to talk to him about that later.

In P.E, Jareth insisted that he and Sarah would be partners. She was rather surprised that he was so good at sports. He hit the berdie for the badminton with hardly any effort. She didn't even think he looked at it. Sarah assumed it was due to the fact that he might have owl reflexes. But she didn't even know if owls had good reflexes at all.

And last was the English, the class she was waiting eagerly to get out of. He made her absolutely sick with rage in this class. They were doing a poetry unit in this class and he of course volunteered to read his. He would stand up in front of the class with a cocky grin on his face and read is too good for words poems. They left everyone absolutely speechless and some of the girls actually cried. But he didn't stop there. He said he wrote a couple of poems because he was so good at it, and recited the song he said to Sarah in the Escher room, and when he recited the one from when they were in the Crystal Ballroom, he looked strait at her causing some girls to swoon, but mostly glare at Sarah in jealousy.

Sarah bit her lick when the last seconds were ticking away. Each passing one just seemed to go slower and slower. It seemed to her that the clock was delibertaly doing that, just to annoy her. But then she realized that it was. She turned around to glare at Jareth and he just gave her an innnocent. "Stop it!" she hissed.

"Stop what Sarah?"

Sarah groaned."You know what!" Jareth chuckled but decided not to argue. He waved his hand and the red second hand on the clock ticked the last few seconds at normal speed. When the bell finally rang its shrill ring, Sarah bolted strait up and quickly grabbed her things at lightning speed.

She bolted out of the classroom not waiting for Jareth for he was surrounded by adoring girls. Sarah just rolled her eyes and continued on her way."My love, please wait!" Jareth yelled down the hall, drawing every body's attention. Sarah paused in embarrassment and shock. He quickly apologized to the sad, jealous girls and made his way to Sarah.

Before he could catch up to her, Sarah quickly walk down the hallway, putting her fingers to her temple trying to ignore the staring people. It didn't take long for Jareth to catch up with Sarah. He took the hand that was at her temple and placed it in his. He held it more firmly when she tried to pull away. "Oh come now Sarah." he said smirking. "You do not need to be embarrassed, everyone knows that we are lovers. No need to be shy."

"We don't have to be so public about it." Sarah murmured. Jareth just chuckled.

* * *

Sarah was approaching her house when Jareth halted his movements. Sarah looked at him in question. He put his hands on either side of her face and gently kissed her on her mouth. Sarah stood therein surprise for a moment. When she calmed down he whispered,"I'll meet you up there my love."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh goodie." she said, the sarcasm clear in her voice. She spun on her heal while hearing Jareth chuckle behind her. She turned around to glare at him only to find him gone. She heard some hooting and looked up at the tree that was near her window. In the tree she saw a snowy white looking strait at her. Instead of waisting a glare to the not there Jareth, she gave it to Jareth as a owl.

She walked up to her doorstep and took the keys out of her pocket. She put it in and unlocked the door, slamming the door on her way in in frustration. Karen her stepmother was there to meet her. Sarah looked at her and saw the concern and confusion on her face. "What's wrong?" Karen asked.

Sarah huffed."Men." she answered and turned to go up the stairs. She heard Karen chuckle."Those boys at school are hardly men Sarah."

Sarah scoffed and started to stomp upstairs when she heard Karen say, "Would you like to talk about it."

"No." Sarah said simply and continued her way to her room.

When she went inside her room, she saw the Goblin King looking like himself, lounging with his hands behind his head on her newly massive bed. Sarah glared at him. "You just had to come to school didn't you?" Sarah asked him.

Jareth smiled."Of course."

Sarah huffed through her nose. "Do you know how embarrassing you were at school today?"

He pretended to look hurt."Why Sarah. It seemed like your classmates adored me."

Sarah scoffed."Only the girls did. Not many girls like me in the first place Jareth, and to make them hate me more you basically flaunt yourself in front of them showing that I'm supposedly yours? And the worse part is that most of my friends are boys Jareth and you were so rude to them!"

"Well Sarah. I wanted the girls at your school to know that I'm am unavailable. And as for the boys, I don't like the idea of them being around you."

"You can't possibly be jealous! They're the only friends I have. Now I probably have no friends on account of how rude you were to them. They probably don't want to be near me."

Jareth smiled."Well that's good then. If only me being rude would work on your friend Headwart."

Sarah stomped her foot. "His name is Hoggle! And it's rediculous for you to be jealous about them. They're just friends."

"Yes but they want more. That's why I have to show that you are unavailable and need to be as you say rude to them."

Sarah rubbed her eyes in frustration. "Please Jareth. I know that I'm unfortunately am bonded to you. But as a favor to me. Let me keep my friends. They're all I have."

Jareth looked hurt. "You have me Sarah." he said softly.

"You're not enough." she said with a half smile, trying not to hurt his feelings.

Sarah noticed Jareth's eyes cloud and then looked away from her."Sarah why do you hate me so?" he asked in a hurt tone.

Sarah's heart sank. She may not have liked the man very much but she didn't want him hurt. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jareth. Even normal married couples need friends. Don't take it personally."

Jareth put a hand on hers and picked it up to give her hand a kiss. He turned around to look at her. There was no tears but she his face looked just as pitiful if there was some. "But... I want to be enough. I can't," Jareth took a deep breath. "I can't stand those boys talking to you, much less glance at you."

Sarah smiled at him. She put a hand on his cheek and stood on her tip toes to give him a sweet reassuring kiss."Don't be jealous. None of them appealed to me anyway. Remember, they're just friends."

He smiled at her. "Okay Sarah. I'll try not to get jealous."

Sarah smiled in return."I'm going to get something to eat. I'll bring you up something, okay?"

Jareth nodded and enveloped her in his arms. He bent down to give her light but passionate kiss. He put his forehead up against hers. "I know you don't in return, not yet at least, but...I love you Sarah." he smiled at her.

Sarah smiled back and loosen herself from his grip."I'll be right back." she said heading towards the door and leaving a very disappointed Goblin King behind.


	6. Persuasion

The next day during gym, Jareth was playing basketball on one side of the room where the boys played and the girls playing Bad Minton on the other side were Sarah was. Jareth made a basket then turned around to see if Sarah saw. She didn't because she was too focused on her game. Jareth frowned.

One of Jareth's teammates who he believed was named Ben saw him looking at her. Ben smirked. "So... you and Sarah huh?"

Jareth looked at Ben."I'm sorry? What about us?"

"You two are together?"

Jareth nodded."Yes we are. How did you know?"

"Oh it's going on through out the whole school. But no one knew why your Biology teacher said that you belong to each other. What's all that about?"

Jareth smiled."If you must know, Sarah and I are engaged to be married."

Ben looked at Jareth dumbfounded. He was too busy being in shock to notice the ball that was tossed his way and hit in the side of the head. He fell down like a ton of brick at the force of the ball.

His team mates hurried at his side while Jareth tried to contain his laughter. Jareth looked up at Sarah. He saw the confusion in her eyes at the sight of Ben but then it quickly turned into anger as she slowly figured out what just happened.

She looked Jareth in the eye and saw the mischevious smirk on his face. Sarah looked at him with a furious glare. He was so going to get it.

* * *

After P.E was over Jareth stripped to his skivy's and turned on the shower. He smirked as he saw the other boys in the locker room trying to nonchalantly compaire themselves to Jareth's massive size on his lower half. He almost laughed out loud in a taunting way. He knew that he was an intimidating male.

He heard someone clear their throat. He looked up at the source and saw Ben with a welt on his head."So Jareth... that's a pretty sweet deal you got there. You being engaged to Sarah and all."

"Yeah she's freaking hot!" he heard a boy call he believed was named Kyle.

"Yeah but she needs to grow up." A boy named Alex said. "I bet if she would get her head out of the clouds sometime she would have had tons of dates. But that would have been before you showed up." Jareth heard the dismay in Alex's voice. Jareth frowned. It was obvious that he had liked Sarah. Wel he was going to have to end that and prove that Sarah was once and for all his. He knew exactly how to do it, but he knew Sarah would be angry with him. Jareth shrugged it off and smiled grimly. It didn't matter to him whether Sarah was angry or not. The fire and defiance in Sarahs's eyes aroused him to no end.

"I just said that because Sarah was in the room."

"Oh?" Alex said, his ears almost perking up. "So you're not engaged?"

"No." Jareths said. Alex sighed with relief. Jareth knew Alex to be one of the popular boys at this school. He knew before he liked Sarah for two reasons. One because it was the talk of the school of how he liked her and how Alex was going to ask her to the upcoming dance until he found out about Jareth and Sarah 'belonging to him'. And two, Jareth had watched Sarah on many occasions at school and saw how the boy fallowed her around like a lost puppy. Jareth did a grim smile. He knew he had wound his ego when he found out about Sarah and him. Now he was going to crush it.

"Oh that's a relief-"

"Sarah and I are already married." Jareth said with an icy voice and glare.

Alex's mouth dropped open and the whole locker room went silent. Jareth smiled and pretended not to notice.

"Dude... are you serious?" Alex asked.

"Dead serious."

It was silent again. "Let me see the ring." Alex commanded.

Even though Jareth hated to be told what to do, he complied to the boys wished and lifted his left hand up with a cocky smile. He laughed out loud this time when he saw the boys shocked expression.

"Du-hude!" said Kyle. He went up to him and put out a fist with his knuckled facing Jareth. Jareth looked at it confused for a second, then remembered seeing this gesture in the school hallway. He made a fist to and hit his knuckles against the boy's. He didn't it a little to hard and Kyle had to shake his hand off from the pain. "You are so lucky." The boy finally said. " Did you guys knock boots yet?"

Jareth glared at the boy mostly because he had in fact not made love to Sarah rather than him asking that question in the first place. "Yes we have." Jareth lied smoothly. He had no idea why but he wanted these boys to think they made love. He didn't want to wound his ego but he didn't know why that he felt like he had to impress these boys.

"Whoo!" Kyle said. "You are one lucky sonabitch.

Jareth smiled. But was angry inside. He knew that he would have to try to convince Sarah to make love to him.

* * *

Sarah slammed the door to her room when she got home. She opened the window to her room and yelled at the owl on the tree outside her window. "Jareth get in here right now!" she said stamping her foot.

Sarah's saw red when she saw that the bird was chuckling."Now!" The bird ruffled his feathers and quickly glided into her room. He quickly transformed into a human before her eyes which by the way was looked rather disturbing.

When he was fully transformed he started laughing at Sarah's furious expression. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were closed and they started to tear up. Sarah quickly advanced on him and before she could think better of her actions slapped Jareth hard on the cheek. That got his attention

Sarah gulped and was prepared for his wrath. What she wasn't prepared for was for his eyes to darken in lust and for him to smile."Oh Sarah. You're a little feisty right now aren't you?"

Sarah ignored that."How dare you tell them that!"

"He wanted to know my love."

"Doesn't mean you have to tell him!"

"Oh Sarah. When will you ever learn to just accept that we are married?" He took the hand that got slapped with a kissed her hand while look right in her eyes.

Sarah yanked her hand away."I have to do homework."

Jareth nodded and gave her a lustful stare."Yes my love, we can continue this later."

Sarah ignored him while shaking her head. She went and sat down at her desk and pulled out her math homework.

----

Hours later after dinner Sarah started working on an essay that was due in a couple days. It was almost bedtime and Sarah was getting frustrated. She loved to right but this one particular essay wasn't sounding quite right.

She jumped when she felt masculine hands start kneeding her shoulders. "You should come to bed my dear."

Sarah's heart started to race. It just now dawned on her that this would be the first night that she would be sleeping with the Goblin King in her bed completely and totally aware he was there. The image of them together in her bed brought crimson to her cheeks.

Sarah cleared her throat."This essay has got me frustrated. I uh... won't be able to sleep."

Jareth smiled and brought his head down to nuzzle her neck."I can think of something to get you to sleep." he said suggestively, licking and nipping her earlobe.

Sarah shoved him off her and stood."I think I will go to bed Jareth," Sarah saw his eyes light up."But... either you or me is going to be sleeping on that couch." she said pointing the couch in front of the massive fire place.

Jareth frowned." Why woudln't you want to sleep with me my love?"

"Because I know that you would try something." she spat.

Jareth did a cocky smirk and put his hands behind his back and leaned slightly toward her."Why woudln't I Sarah? We are after all married. And we have yet to have our... wedding night." He said with a carress.

Sarah gulped and her heart sped up with the word. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or from excitement. It felt like both. "I don't think we ever will."

Jareth frowned."Why not Sarah? Would you really deprive me from pleasure? I am a man Sarah. You can't do that to me."

"Well you could always just go have sex with a Fae."

Jareth looked taken aback. Did she really not want him that much? Didn't she find him attractive at all? "I would never be so unfaithful to my wife."

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you are-"

"I know I am Jareth!" She shouted knowing that her parents wouldn't hear from her room being magically sound proof. "But I don't want to be!"

Jareth's eyes turned pained. Her words had stung his heart and his ego. Why did she hate him so much? Couldn't she understand that he loved her? Why couldn't she have some compassion and give him a chance? Jareth quickly pushed his emotions aside and rolled back his shoulders to show confidence. He knew what he wanted and knew exactly how to get it. He was going to seduce the pants off her.

"Sarah." He said her name like a carress. Sarah's heart raced faster. She couldn't help but look at him. "You really hurt me with your words." He said walking towards her. Sarah backed up. He kept walking towards until her back hit a wall. He put his arms up and put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall. He bent down so they were chest to chest and put his soft lips to her ear. "But I know how you make it up to me." he nipped her earlobe. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He smiled grimly at how he knew he had an effect with on her.

She put her hands up against his chest and attempted to push him away but he was too heavy. Jareth smiled and continued,"Are you nervous Sarah? Is that why you won't make love to me?" he asked.

"No Jar-"

"Because if you are, there's nothing to be afraid of. What we would be doing is a quite beautiful thing. I promise that I will give him such an intense pleasure that even your mother will feel it."

Sarah's breath hitched and she was starting to sweat from being so hot. She hated herself from being affected by him.

Jareth decided to be bold."Have you ever seen a naked man Sarah?" he asked.

Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes and saw the complete utter shock in them from his question. "N-no."

He smiled at her. "Then today's your lucky day."

Sarah started to protest but before she could Jareth crashed his lips onto hers. Sarah barely had time to react before his tongue went into her mouth. Sarah moaned from the pleasure that she felt when he caressed her tongue.

Jareth decided to take this moment while Sarah was distracted and start to unbutton his poet's shirt. He quickly tossed that to the ground. Then he slowly put one arm up to Sarah's head and balanced on one foot to pull up his foot and pull off his boot with his other hand. He repeated the same with his other foot. He continued to kiss Sarah and purred when he felt her fingers flow through his hair. Jareth meantally shook his head. He knew that before he got caught up in all this pleasure that he had to remove his last article of clothing. As fast as lightening he quickly pulled down his tight breached which caused his erection to to spring free.

When he was completely naked he pull Sarah's body tight up against his. Sarah gasped when she felt his erection on her stomach and quickly pulled her head away.

He looked Sarah right in the eyes and Sarah looked back not even daring to look down. He took her hands and ran them from his neck, down his chest over his hard stomach, across his pelvis and to his...

Sarah's eyes widened and she almost squeeled in horror. But before she could he clamped his mouth back down on hers. Sarah tried to pull away but the Goblin King pressed her head against the wall with his and made escaping impossible. He took one of her hands and trailed down to his erection. Sarah tried to yank her hands away but Jareth wasn't having that and wouldn't let go.

He stopped kissing her and trailed his lips to her ear."Touch me Sarah." he whispered.

Sarah shook her head no."Get off of me!"

"No." he growled. "Look at me Sarah!"

He backed off her but still held her hands against the wall. Sarah tried to kick him but he quickly dodged her foot."Just look at me Sarah. Look to see him much I desire you."

Sarah couldn't help herself anymore. She looked. What she saw made her breath hitch and her cheeks turn red. She hadn't ever seen a naked man before Jareth, but she knew that he was bigger than most. Sarah gulped and felt her cheeks turn redder that she had in fact actually looked at him naked.

"Do you see how much I want you Sarah?" he asked, his eyes full of lust. "Let me make love to you. I want you to know what I can make you feel."

Sarah was shocked once again by his words. But once they sunk in Sarah's flushed face turned into disgust. "Get off of me Goblin King." she growled.

"No." he growled back.

"I am NOT going to make love to you. Get that through your think head!"

Jareth was taken aback. Why didn't his seduction work? Why didn't she want him? He knew that he was a desireble and handsome man. Why hadn't he stole her heart like she had stolen his?

His face contorted into pain and he let up off her. Sarah quickly went into her closet to change into her pajamas. When she came out she saw that Jareth was in their bed and had changed into his sleeping attire. Sarah quickly went back to her closest and pulled out a spare blanket. Then she went to her bed and quickly picked up the extra pillow. Then she went to the couch and put down her pillow and settled herself on the couch underneath the blanket. "Goodnight Jareth."

"Don't you want to sleep with me?" he asked with a sad voice but already knowing the answer.

"NO!" she snapped. "Goodnight Jareth!"

Jareth sighed and flicked his wrist, turning off the light. He would have to try something else.

**Review Please! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	7. How Much I Love You

**The people have spoken and they say that this is the fanfic that they want me to work on for the labyrinth. i am so sorry this took so long. but i thought since today is my birthday and i am turning 16 then i should give you all a treat. i will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. if you are also reading my twilight fanfictions then i want you to know that i will be updating "someday you'll marry me" and since i love this story so much and apparently you do too, i am going to update "the apple of my eye." one more thing. does anyone want to be my beta? and if you do can you tell me how it works? because i have no idea. that is why it took me so long to ask. well enough with my rambling. here is the next chapter. i really hope it's worth the wait. **

* * *

Jareth tossed and turned in his massive king size bed that he wished was accompanied by Sarah. He couldn't understand why his seduction hadn't worked. His charm worked on all the Fae females' in the underground why couldn't it on Sarah?

Jareth rubbed his eyes with his hand. Oh how he longed to make love with Sarah. He wanted to teach Sarah the joys of the flesh. How pleasurable it feels when the ecstasy ripples through ones entire body, and makes ones toes curl. If only she would love and trust him, he could show how much he loved her.

Jareth sighed. He knew he may never get her love and that was why she declinded his offer of her dreams. Why couldn't she understand the he could give her absolutely _everything _her heart desired? He would change the stars for no one but her, he would give her the moon, he'd give her eyes of blue if she wished and let her rule the world along side him.**(lol i got those last two things from china girl by David Bowie)**

Jareth sat up and looked around the elegant room he made for Sarah. He knew she needed a room fit for a queen before she even was one. He turned his head and looked over to her sleeping form on the suede red couch. She was hunched in the fetal position because her legs were too long for the couch. Jareth frowned and got up from the bed. He walked over to the couch and slipped the covers off her figure. He carefully slipped his arms under her and lifted her body up. Slowly he walked her over to the bed and put her down on her side before pulling the covers up. He knelt down so that her face was level with hers. He looked at her with his face full of love. He smiled a small smile and pushed a piece of hair that had strayed behind her ear and soon after caressed her velvet soft cheek.

Jareth sighed and bent down to kiss her softly on her lips. When he let up he frowned at her furrowed eyebrows as if she were concious when he kissed her. Jareth took a deep breath and whispered,"I love you my darling."

He got up to his feet slowly and walked over to the couch where he layed crouched in the same position Sarah was in. He he rolled over and inhaled the heavenly scent from Sarah's pillow which made him quickly fall asleep.

----

Sarah woke up to the sound of her little brother Toby crying. She blinked her eyes several times so she could clear her vision from it's early morning blurriness. When her vision was cleared she looked around the room confused. She could have sworn the scenery was different from her point of view last night. She then realized that she was too comfortable and not crouched into the uncomfortable position that she was in before. She was in a bed and staring at the couch she was lying upon the night before which was now being occupied by a tall lean figure know as the Goblin King.

Her heart melted at the sight of the all mighty Goblin King risking his confort for Sarah all the while respecting her wishes of wanting to sleep by herself. Sarah smiled and then looked at the clock. Her eyes widened and she quickly strode towards the Goblin King. She bent down so that she could face the Goblin King more properly.

"Jareth!" she whispered frantically while shaking his shoulder. He grunted but did not wake up. She rolled her eyes and got closer to his ear. "Jareth!" she shook him harder.

"Nuh-uh!" he complained and rolled so his face was gazing at the couch.

Sarah let out a irritated huff. Then she got an idea. She bend down so that her mouth was in the crease of his neck. "Jareth." she said in a voice she hoped sounded seductful. She saw him squirm a little. She smiled and brought her lips to his ear. "Jareth. It's time to get ready for school." she nibbled on his ear.

He groaned and before Sarah could stop him, he quickly flipped on his back and pulled Sarah's wrist making her fall on top of him causing her to shriek. He quickly grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her fiercly on the mouth.

"Mmm!" She protested angrily against his lips and started hitting him on the chest with her fist. She felt him smile against her lips and lightly chuckled. This made her angry and she started pulling his hair which only made him more aroused.

When she felt his arousal against her leg she managed to get her mouth free so that she could say,"Stop!"

Jareth sighed and then chuckled. Sarah glared at him."I could get use to being woken up that way." Jareth said with a smug look on his face.

"Don't get use to it. I was only trying to wake you up because we have to go to school."

She tried to get up but he held tightly onto her."Can't you just do what normal mortals do and pretend that you are sick today so we could spend the day together?"

"No Jareth." Sarah said harshly. "Thanks to you everyone in school including the teacher and the school principal knows that we are 'together,'" she said using air quotes with her fingers. "And people will notice that we wouldn't have shown up together and asume that we are not sick. Now let me up so that you and I both can get ready for school."

Jareth sighed with defeat. "As you wish my love."

---

When they arrived at school peer's eyes seemed to be magnetized towards them. Jareth was holding Sarah in a way that was making her uncomfortable with his hand up around her waist pulling her securely against him, which by the way was making it very hard for her to walk. He had offered to carry her but she immediately declined because she knew they were going to get enough stares as it is.

When they arrived at english Jareth requested that he could read a poem that he knew well to the class. As usual he had to embarrass Sarah and dedicate the poem to her. He quickly strode up to the head of the class and recited his poem he knew by memory.

_"Come with me and be my love,  
and we will all the pleasures prove  
That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,  
Woods or steepy mountain yields. _

_And we will sit upon the rocks,  
Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,  
By shallow rivers to whose falls  
Melodious birds sing madrigals._

_And I will make thee beds of roses  
And a thousand fragrant posies,  
A cap of flowers, and a kirtle  
Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;_

_A gown made of the finest wool  
Which from our pretty lambs we pull;  
Fair lined slippers for the cold,  
With buckles of the purest gold._

_A belt of straw and ivy buds,  
With coral clasps and amber studs:  
And if these pleasure may thee move,  
Come live with me and be my love._

_The shepherds' swain shall dance and sing  
For thy delight each May morning:  
If these delight thy mind may move,  
Then live with me and be my love._

Sarah looked around the room and saw all the teary eyed girls from hearing his poem. Even the teacher was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She knew if they had to be in the ballroom with Jareth that they would be puddy in his hands just from hearing his velvet smooth voice. Sarah rolled her eyes again. Girls were so shallow.

"Thank you Jareth. That was wonderful." the teacher congratulated. She looked towards Sarah. "You are so lucky to have him." Sarah did the best smile that she could muster so that she could play along with this little charade that both Jareth and her had going on. Sarah sighed once the teacher started teaching the class again/ This was going to be a long year.

---

After class Sarah as quickly as possible grabbed her things. She didn't want Jareth to catch up with her but as always he did.

"What did you think of the poem my dear?" he asked when he was walking in stride with her.

Sarah came to an abrupt stop. She faced him with a livid look on her face and almost laughed at Jareth's confused one. How could he be so oblivious.

"How could you embaressass me like that in there?"

Jareth furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes were full of sarrow."Sarah I just wanted to express my love to to you."

"Well don't Jareth! I'm already a laughing stock for being with someone that recites poetry but has the hugest jealousy streak in the world! Just leave me alone at school Jareth. As a matter of fact. Just leave me alone in general."

It was Jareth's turn to be angry. "I beg to differ my dear. You are not a laughing stock. I know for a fact that all the foolish boys here are jealous of me from wanting you so bad. And all the petty girls here jealous of you because you have me. You are not a laughing stock! People are envious of you and I. Be happy with what you have. I know any woman would. And as for me leaving you alone. I must say Sarah that I am never going to leave you alone.

Sarah was so angry that she was speechless. Instead of saying anything and getting all tongue tied from all her pent up frustration and anger she did a loud growl and stomped off to her next class.

Jareth tisked at her departure and followed her.

**Review please! I really hope this was worth the wait. The poem was by Christopher Marlowe. **


End file.
